


New York, New York

by nado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nado/pseuds/nado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack on her mother's house, Hermione takes her mum and moves to New York. However, things never remain simple as Tony Stark enters her life, bringing with him his own brand of chaos and wit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! This is a Hermione/Tony story, set after the events of The Avengers (2012). The brains between the two of them certainly makes for a frightening prospect, but the difference in their personalities makes me feel that they would work so well as a couple. Coulson is still 'dead' according to the Avengers, Thor and Loki are on Asgard and SHIELD still exists, full of HYDRA agents. This fic won't go into the events of Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Iron Man 3 or The Avengers: Age of Ultron. Also, Pepper and Tony are just friends, no romantic shiz going on there.

The gate swung open with a loud creak. Being nigh on 40 years old and suffering from a considerable lack of care and attention will do that to metalwork. Hermione walked down the footpath, whilst her mother walked behind carrying two bags of shopping.

“Open the door for me, would you love?”

Hermione merely jingled the keys in her hand as a response to her mother. The porch door opened after a few violent tugs, the closed, locked side dangerously teetering on opening with it as well. She put her own bag of shopping down as she fumbled with the keys, searching for the golden Yale one that would unlock the front door to the house. As Hermione was about to put the key in the lock, a slight breeze opened the door for her. She stiffened.

“Stay here,” She said, turning around to her mum, her voice commanding and tense.

She entered the house, her feet quiet upon the carpeted hallway. She slowly took her wand out from her back pocket and brandished it in front of her.

“Homenum revelio,” She whispered.  

No one was there. 

Still, she tread quietly and slowly into the living room. The place was a mess; everything had been overturned and the television had been smashed as had many photo frames. Books lay strewn across the floor, but worse of all was the dark mark painted on the wall in what looked to be blood, the edges wet and dripping.

Hermione looked at it, eyes wide and mouth parted. It had been 14 years. She was no longer 18, but at that moment, her heart thudded as hard as it did when she was younger and in the middle of a war. 

She tore her eyes from the wall and looked around the mess. Amongst the heap she found the drawer that had been ripped from its rightful place, and in it the passports that she needed, hers and her mothers. She fingered the edges of the last passport, toying with the idea of leaving it behind before taking it too. She stepped back out into the hallway, shouted out a command to her mother to get back in the car and bounded up the stairs.

With a flick of her wrist, she had hers and her mum’s bags packed, and with another she summoned the stash of money she kept hidden for emergencies.

This definitely qualified as an emergency.

Hermione shoved the bags and money into the boot, put the keys into the ignition and drove away.

*** 

Harry helped her mother into Grimmauld Place as Hermione grabbed their bags. 

Once inside, they headed into the kitchen where Ginny, Ron, George, Luna and Angelina sat around the table. 

Ron passed them both a cup of tea and a cooked breakfast, despite the fact that it was sunset not sunrise. 

“Thank you,” her mother replied to the gesture whilst Hermione smiled her thanks.

“Are you sure about this? It’s just, America’s a long way an-” 

“Harry, I’m sure.” 

“That’s all I ask. You know we’ll support you in whatever you do,” 

“Just make sure you don’t forget us and visit every once in a while,” Ron said with his own tea in his hands.

“Forget us? She’d be hard pressed to forget stellar people such as myself,” George quipped. “You on the other hand...” 

Ron punched him lightly on the arm, which George clutched and fell onto Angelina’s lap who merely rolled her eyes.

“Where are the kids?” Hermione asked. The house was awfully quiet, as it was overrun by unruly kids at most hours.

“James, Albus and Lily are upstairs, sleeping for once,” Ginny replied with a slight smile.

“The twins and Fred are at the Burrow and Roxy wanted to stay at Hogwarts over Easter,” Angelina added.

The room lapsed into silence.

“When are you leaving?” Harry asked in a voice that was almost a whisper. Any other day, his voice wouldn’t have been heard but in the quiet of the kitchen that evening, it travelled the length of the room.

“Tomorrow,” Hermione’s mum answered, looking around the room at her daughter’s friends. 

“I got the Ministry to file all the necessary paperwork this afternoon, and the flights are booked so all that’s left is to hop on the plane,” Hermione said with a little chuckle. 

“You got the Ministry to file your paperwork in one afternoon? How?” Ron asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

“I have my ways.” 

Another silence ensued.

Luna took out two bracelets from her pocket and slid them across the table. They were made from little radishes all linked together.

“For good luck,” She said simply, eyes wide and open as they always were. 

Hermione put her mother’s on, then her own. 

“Thank you Luna, it’s beautiful.” 

Luna smiled.

The room fell quiet again, everyone in their own thoughts. The silence only broke when the chairs scraped against the floor, goodbyes and hugs were given and people went back home or trudged to bed.

*** 

Hermione got out of the cab and went around to the boot taking out the suitcases with the help of the muggle taxi driver as her mother got out the money to pay for the ride from the airport to their new apartment, the first floor of a townhouse on East 18th Street in Gramercy. 

The yellow car drove off, leaving Hermione and her mother on the pavement outside the building with their bags. They entered their new home, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

 

 


End file.
